Romeo The Blacksmith of Hephaestus
by BlueGhost47
Summary: Messing around with gods is not a good thing when they're angry. Than why Romeo HAS to do so, and with out Fairy Tail? Hopefully he can make friends along the way that'll help him. It's unfair but all he can do now is to fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo The blacksmith of Hephaestus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other crossover elements. Only my own original ideas and the Original Characters.**

 **A/N: This is one of first's fanfiction, I'm really inexperience at writing them so please no flames, just constructive criticism. I promise the others will be out as soon as I can finish them.**

Chapter 0: Prologue

Year X778

To say that it is a natural disaster would be half-right, it was only the usual business that they have every time there is a family meeting.

Somewhere in Earthland there is a mountain so grand it easily reaches the heavens without trying, and to anyone who would be taking a look right now would see, darkened skies with thunder and lightning cracking each second within them being the only source of light. Furious rain and deadly blizzards of snow covering the mountains in anger as to keep out every being be human or beast or any creature that values its own life.

What would be this great mountain?

Mount Olympus.

Where the Olympian Gods dwelled and where they were having their family meeting. Well family argument, to be more precise.

Inside their "castle in the sky" the Olympians were shouting at each other for various different reasons inside the room made for their debating. This room is a traditional Greek-style hall with six columns (Three columns at each side), and at the center there is a large round stone table, filled with documents, scrolls, filled with information that fuelled their dispute.

Around the round table thrones for each and every one of them, they were made from stone, and gold and silver were incorporated in the design of the carvings that differs one from another. Each of them has the design of the iconic symbols and other drawings representing each god, therefore not confusing their place to stand.

However at this moment none, except one, were sitting they were standing arguing at a small group or moving around to find the person they wish to quarrel with. After a minute or so the one god who was not in argument decided to put an end to it.

" **Enough!** " A thunderous voice spoke stopping all in their tracks and compelling them to sit.

Zeus king of the Olympians had enough! Him being a muscular man wearing traditional Greek robes showing off his left chest, wearing armour in his legs, left shoulder and in his arms from the elbow to his hands. He also having long white hair and beard, but even so as all Greek god he was a thing for beauty, it is clear with all of his conquests of women.

"Carrying on like this will not solve anything" he spoke again hoping to calm the anger of all, and peacefully resolve the argument.

"I suggest we take a recess" spoke Hephaestus the god of the forge, seeing that this could be the only way to appease the others.

"Take as long as you want, after all isn't that the only thing you can do?" Ares god of war directly jabbed at Hephaestus with a smirk.

"Meaning what exactly?" although he was asking, Hephaestus already knew the implication, clearly annoyed he kept calm knowing that causing a scene won't help anyone.

"You can only delay the inevitable" but before he said anything else Zeus spoke out "All of us will take a break" and all did as told each one left without saying anything to each other, not wanting to anger Zeus further.

* * *

In the courtyard Hephaestus stood watching the clouds and the bottom of the skies, thinking of many things. Hephaestus is a muscular man wearing blacksmith clothing of leather, except for the top of his head, which was bald, he had long white hair that arrive to his shoulder and a long white beard. He thought, with his eyes closed, about how horribly each meeting has been so far and how nothing has improved, this worried him greatly; especially the way Ares has been behaving and doing.

Noticing another's presence he opened his eyes, however not moving away from the scenery before him. "Do not take heed to Ares words, you know what he is", "I **do** know what he is, that is why I take heed..." turning to face the person who was now was at his left "...Athena" "Although, that is not all you wish to speak to me isn't it?", "In two days he'll be born, which begs the question, why?" Hephaestus gave a short chuckle at this and responded "Why not?" Athena sight at the forge deity's games and decided not to play it. "Hephaestus don't you dare go around in circles with me, you wouldn't do this for no reason, we ended that practice because it isn't reliable as we had hoped; Now if a being is chosen it is merely for fun not for that purpose, which is why they aren't so powerful. Not only for that reason, don't forget what nearly occurred to the Agrarians when one decided to take an apprentice"

"I believe that, for better or worse, this may bring a significant change in all of us and I'll carry on supporting the child until the end" Athena again sigh heavily "Such a decision may not be so wise, and that saying something coming from me" Hephaestus smiled at her and said "Maybe, but I made it" The goddess of wisdom left without saying another word leaving Hephaestus to his own thoughts.

"Now I wonder when you'll be ready for the fight of your life...

...my blacksmith"

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think and what I should improve on, and look up the other stories I'll be making, and yes I know I suck at describing. I hope you all can enjoy this. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hi! Sorry this is taking time, this is the new chapter for this story I hope you guys like this. Please tell me how I can improve my writing, I'm still inexperience; please no flames just constructive criticism. By the way I know some may ask this so I'll get it out of the way but, there won't be any parings or romance until much later because first I want to focus on Romeo's journey and his improvement as a character, before any ship wars starts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other crossover elements. Only my own original ideas and O.C.**

 **Chapter 1: Self-doubt and wisdom**

January 23 Year X791

It has been a few days since the return of the Tenrou group and no doubt things has been getting better for the Fairy Tail guild even if it for a bit, although the guild is still in less than desirable conditions to say the least; so they aren't out of the woods yet, literally.

In other words now that Natsu and the others have return things will be back to normal; it won't be without struggle or sacrifice but as long as their together and smart about this then yes, Fairy tail can once again be what they were. This and other similar other thoughts are moving in and out of young Romeo's mind, he knows it is a crucial moment for the entire guild.

Speaking of moment, Lucy is trying to teach Natsu how to dance for a job which was set by a Count named Balsamico and not having much success unfortunately. Romeo and Master Makarov are simply watching them while sitting on some logs, Romeo wanted to join them in the mission but felt it was at of his league considering they have to catch a man with a 4,000,000 jewels bounty on him.

Romeo's P.O.V

" _Maybe they'll let me if I ask, plus Wendy is going and though my magic is not as powerful like dragon-slayer magic I'm quite good. Oh who am I kidding; they won't, and even if they do allow my dad probably won't."_ I ponder over the unfortunate state of my occupation as a mage and how things are more of a defeat to me than improvements. No matter how much I try it seems that everyone is always ahead.

"So what is Lucy teaching Natsu?" I asked though knowing already. I shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts.

"She is trying to teach him how to ballroom dance for the magic ball" Master Makarov replied.

"But how will this help with the mission, don't they just have to catch a man? How come they are going to need to dance?" I asked

"They are doing so to blend in the crowd and catch the escaped convict by surprise." Mira responded from behind me.

How? She just warps anywhere? That is so frightening.

"Oh, brilliant then" I said, _"That actually makes sense"_

End of Romeo's P.O.V

"OWW, Natsu that's the seventh time you stepped on my foot!" angrily exclaimed "Sorry Lucy"

Deciding to take part, Gray pushes Natsu out the way and said "Hey let me try it out" too bad for him she wasn't so into the idea and sends him flying with her "LUCY KICK" **(A/N: How strong are her legs?)** naturally Juvia came running from the guild while saying that she won't let her "love rival" out do her in the "fight."

And soon enough all the members started to join in.

"Hey, Kinana want to join in as well?" asked Romeo wanting to dance as well, which she happily agreed to. Grabbing his hand Kinana would have pulled him to the dance floor.

"Huh?"

Romeo did not move, and like a stone statue he was still and silent with his head down not even making any sound.

"R-Romeo are you OK?" Kinana asked concerned for the young boy.

He faced her smiling and said "Yes I am", and although still worried, she though best not to push him, so they danced with the whole guild.

And so the guild enjoyed themselves for a few more hours and then returned to their usual business, though Romeo left earlier to take care of some chores that he had.

"OK I have some pork, some salad now I need the tomatoes and beer for my dad and what else?" Romeo quietly talks to himself as he walks about the market place of Magnolia not paying much attention to his direction until he –BUMPS-.

"Ow"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry sir- Totomaru-sensei!"

"Romeo what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here? He asked

"Just some shopping." Romeo replied.

Totomaru moved in Magnolia around the time Romeo was nine and started to teach in a magic school there, with his past as an S-class member of Phantom Lord and a popular mage he became one of the best teachers in the city. There was quite a surprise when the Fairy Tail Guild and Totomaru realized that not only he was teaching at Romeo's school but he would directly be his teacher, Macao was worried due to Fairy Tail's and Phantom Lord's past conflict, however Totomaru reassured that he buried the hatchet and even taught Romeo his **Rainbow Fire** magic which he never taught any other of his students; Romeo learned some swordsmanship as well. As it turned out Totomaru also was shopping, and both master and student decided to walk and talk while doing their daily task.

"How are things at the guild I've heard that the past members are back? Are they all alright?" Totomaru asked with concern which Romeo picked up.

"Gajeel and Juvia are quite well if you want to see them you know where to go."

"But if I go to your guild, I'll see him." He replied.

"Natsu?" Romeo smirked at him.

"Romeo, how have you been keeping up with your fire magic?" The fire master asked trying to move away from that topic.

"Well... it has been going good so far..." He replied fearful

"And by "going good" you mean still having the same problems you been having since I began teaching you?" He asked again raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah" He said with his head down.

"You know, you can come to me if you need anything." the Master reassured him.

"Yes I know, it's just.."

"It's just what?"

Romeo didn't know how to answer. After all Totomaru was one of the two people that taught him magic and the only person (apart from the guild) who believed in him and helped him in with his dreams, and helped Romeo in becoming stronger.

"Romeo just get it out" the young boy looked at his teacher "I know what you're feeling but even so get it out of your chest, that kind of pain isn't good."

"It's just that, I know that this would be hard to keep Fairy Tail going and returned it back to what it was. But with the return of Natsu and the others not only I can see how truly I'm weak but my magic is also not going to take me far. No offence to you and my dad of course."

"No offence taken, but Romeo you seem to misunderstand. You believe that because you have difficulties at magic you shall not became as strong as your friends? Or that your magic will not be useful because in not a rare magic? Lost magic and common magic has no difference they are the same." Totomaru said with a voice of wisdom.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked confused.

Both fire mages stopped their walk and face each other Totomaru puts one hand at the young man's shoulder and looks at him straight in the eyes, Romeo looks at his teacher's eyes the same way. It seemed they stayed for hours and even though they did not speak is as if they knew each other's thought.

"I did not teach you my magic because of your skills or to show good will to your father." Totomaru said.

"Then why?" Romeo asked.

"Maybe you'll understand someday, but until then stay safe." Totomaru told him.

After that the two went their own separate ways, each to his own house and Romeo went; thinking over carefully to what his teacher told him. He kept on thinking as he went home and doing his house work and dinner, and while doing so he again felt it a strange sensation; the same he felt when he was about to dance with Kinana. It was a strange sensation with a mix of anxiety that froze him completely and flashes inside his mind, the flashes are so fast that he couldn't make anything out of them. But whatever this was it started to happen more often at this moment and is giving him a headache, so he went to the bathroom for some medicine but as soon as he arrived his head was clear, he still felt this unique sensation but his mind was calm.

Looking at himself at the mirror this strange sensation was telling him that Romeo was not alone, and that there was another person in the room. In fact it was telling him that he can see that other person by looking at the mirror, but Romeo could only see himself not someone else. And so he did something that he believed wouldn't work but had to try.

"H-hello?"

" **Hello Romeo"**

 **A/N: By the way I'm going to make Romeo a profile on himself and his abilities; I'll make for other characters when the time comes.**

 **Character Profile(Romeo Conbolt) 1**

 **Name: Romeo**

 **Surname: Conbolt**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 13 year olds**

 **Birthday: Year X778**

 **Nationality: Fiore citizen**

 **Race: Native: Human (Native-Fiorian/Pregrande)**

 **Relatives: Macao Conbolt**

 **Occupation: Mage**

 **Bye until next time.**


End file.
